The use of brushless permanent magnet motors is becoming more prevalent in the motor industry because of their intrinsically high efficiency and low noise. Brushless permanent magnet motors can include either an outer stator configuration (FIG. 1a) or an inner stator configuration (FIG. 1b). In some applications, brushless permanent magnet motors can have a relatively large number of poles, as shown in FIG. 1b. 
One-tooth segmented stator configurations are advantageous in that they save core material, increase slot fill, and are easily wound. Currently, however, one-tooth segmented stator configurations are only applied to outer stator configurations (conventional stator), as shown in FIG. 2, because the segmented configuration of the outer stator can be carried out easier than a segmented configuration for the inner stator. For a segmented outer stator, for example, each segment of the stator core can be secured together by an outer ring.
Inner stator configurations of brushless permanent magnet motors have been used in a large number of fields, such as electric bicycles and washing machines. However, one-tooth segmented configurations are not practically applied to the inner stator configurations because it is difficult and complicated to secure each segment of the inner stator core together.